Making Miracles
by flightshep
Summary: Collection of prompt fills for Fangrai Forever. Chapter 5: Fang drives a car.
1. From Fang, With Love

**AN: This fill is dedicated to the anonymous reviewer Zildjian 5A who guessed the movie reference in the first chapter of WLTF. Based off of prompt #107 for Fangrai Forever. I haven't tried anything sisterly between Lightning and Serah so this features a bit of it, hopefully I don't disappoint. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Nearly suffering from a shock induced heart attack when Fang joked about her tattoo saying _Titan's tits_, had taught Lightning two things. One; _never_ get a tattoo without being a hundred percent certain of what it actually says and that it's spelt correctly, and two; she should learn Pulsian. Fang was always being invited on excavations by historians, scholars and researchers seeing as Vanille was too busy working at the hospital to leave, it made her literally the last available Pulsian they could turn to. Lightning didn't have a problem with Fang's part time line of work, it gave her girlfriend a chance to visit her home and make sure it wasn't being destroyed by their expansion on Gran Pulse after The Fall, but she hated going for days, _weeks_ even, without Fang. Of course Lightning would always send an entire squad with the research team as protection regardless of Fang's fighting abilities much to Fang's annoyance. She figured that if she at least knew how to read Pulsian, she could come along on an excavation as more than a bodyguard, which Admiral Amodar wouldn't allow because it was a "waste of talent".

So that's how Lightning found herself sitting on her living room floor with Fang, Vanille and dusty, crumbling books scattered between them. Fang chuckled as Lightning opened up a book and sneezed. Lightning sniffled and met Fang's eyes with a half-hearted glare. Her girlfriend had some crazy obsession over her sneezes claiming they were _cute_ and _hamster-like_. Fang winked at Lightning and continued sorting through the pile of text in search of something easier for Lightning to read, satisfied at the blush she received in return.

"This is impossible." Lightning closed her book and sneezed again at the dust that flew up. The Cocoonian alphabet had only 26 letters but Pulsian had over a hundred. _Why couldn't Pulse have been as lazy as Lindzei when creating the Pulsian language?_ _Cursed Fal'Cie._

"But your goal is to make the impossible, possible yah?" Fang quoted with a smirk. "What? Your words, not mine Lightbug."

"How did you and Vanille learn English anyway?" It had never occurred to her that the Pulsians were perfectly fluent in her native tongue, albeit with the addition of the sexy accent.

"Ugh, well we just sorta woke up and… learned it?" Vanille stumbled over her words trying to explain the occurance. Lightning stared at her, not quite believing.

"What Van means is that we were fluent from the time we woke from stasis on Cocoon. It must've been Anima's doing… y'know, making it easier for us to blend in and kill you all." Fang stated blankly.

"Yup. It was weird feeling like you've known something forever but not remembering ever learning it."

"Maybe I'll ask a Pulse Fal'Cie to knock me out and implant the Pulsian language into my head." Lightning wagged her eyebrows at Fang who glared back. After the fall of Cocoon and the death of its Fal'Cie, the Pulse Fal'Cie shared the land of Gran Pulse with the new inhabitants peacefully, but the former l'Cie were adamant in keeping their distance, especially Fang.

"Not funny. It took a Maker-damned miracle to get to where we are today and I'm not letting some dumb Fal'Cie knock out my girlfriend and brainwash her." Fang huffed.

"Relax, I'm just kidding. The last thing I want is for you to piss off a Fal'Cie and get branded again." Lightning shuddered at the thought. They've had the adventure to last a lifetime but one can never predict when Lady Luck chooses to give the finger and more importantly, to _whom_.

"It's not that hard, Light. Here," Vanille leaned over and placed a smaller book in Lightning's hands. "Maybe you should try and read something a little more interesting. This one's a story about two warriors. It was written by one of my favourite authors." Fang's head snapped up.

"That's a great idea, Vanille! Ol' Sunshine over here's been reading this gibberish for hours," Fang tossed her history book aside. "Of course she hasn't learned anything. I can actually read the text and I don't think _I've_ learned anything." Fang got up from her spot on the floor and disappeared down the hall. Lightning could hear rummaging in their shared office. When Fang returned, she was holding a notebook and a pen. The notebook was roughly an inch think, bound and hard covered. Lightning had bought it for Fang to take on her explorations but Fang loved it too much to use it as a research journal. She wanted to save it for something special, something _personal_, but diaries weren't up her alley so the notebook had sat in the drawer for nearly a year. Lightning and Vanille shared a look as Fang opened up to the first page and starting scribbling relentlessly. With a shrug, Lightning opened up her book and began to read.

* * *

It's been three weeks since Lightning started reading the book but she was barely three quarters of the way through. Of all the books she had read back on Cocoon – but to be fair it wasn't that many – this book earned its place as one of her favourites. Lightning loved everything about the story; its setting, character development and interactions between characters and their environment were brilliant. The author was a literary genius. She would have finished the book _weeks_ ago if she didn't need to hunt down Fang or Vanille every other sentence. Her reading had improved a lot but wasn't quite where she would like it to be since Vanille had banned her from the hospital, leaving her to figure it out on her own. Fang had left for another excavation a few days earlier and was expected to be back the next day. She was hoping to have the book finished by then.

Lightning scowled at her sister hidden behind the stack of books and text. Once Serah had heard that Lightning was learning Pulsian, she asked Vanille to teach her too. In the weeks that Lightning had struggled to read her book, Serah had already read seven. The size of each Pulsian book was enough to put their Cocoonian encyclopedias and textbooks to shame. Her younger sister had always been the academic one while Lightning was the more athletic one like their father – or so she her mother would always tell her. Her father died when she was three in an accident, right after Serah was born. He was on his way to the hospital after work when he was hit by a drunk driver.

Serah's grades were always top of her year while Lightning maintained a mediocre average – enough to not get her kicked off the school teams. She was even offered a partial athletic scholarship to Nautilus College three years prior to actually graduating high school. Had it not been for their mother's illness that left them orphaned at ages twelve and fifteen, Lightning might have finished school and accepted but she had to support Serah financially if she ever wanted her sister to continue her education. Serah's grades were barely impressive by the time she entered high school. Serah claimed it was due to the grief of losing their mother but a part of Lightning knew that she was mostly to blame. After the accident, Lightning became more of a parent than a sister; they fought over anything and everything and their relationship became almost nonexistent after Lightning enlisted in the Guardian Corps on her eighteenth birthday. She knew Serah resented her for not being around but she didn't have a choice. She was juggling three jobs under the watchful eyes of social workers trying to prove to Child Services that she could raise Serah on her own and keep them out of foster care. Serah had always wanted to be an elementary school teacher, one of multiple reasons why they used to fight. Lightning knew Serah was more than capable of teaching at the University of Eden, Cocoon's highest ranked university, so why Serah was limiting herself was beyond Lightning. Lightning only wanted the best for her sister but Serah had taken it as ignorance.

Lightning's expression softened as she remembered the time Serah showed up at Bodhum GC headquarters in tears. Lightning had been assigned a joint mission with the Palumpolum GC which would only last approximately five days, however Serah was under the impression that she was being relocated _permanently_. Lightning had left the barracks to find a crowd snickering at the dripping wet, sobbing fifteen year old girl who was frantically _pleading_ for her sister back. Though Lieutenant Amodar at the time never had any intentions of relocating Lightning, from that day on she was taken under his wing as he limited her to boring – but safe – beach patrols.

"Claire? _Claire! _Anybody home?" Lightning snapped out of her reverie and pushed Serah's waving hand away from her face. "Thinking about Fang?" Serah smiled sympathetically.

"Actually, I was thinking about you." Lightning whispered. Serah didn't need any further explanation. Though they had spent the last seven years reconciling their relationship, there was no denying their past ever happened. They weren't able to fully close the gap that had been created, but the important thing was they were able to bridge their relationship. Serah pulled her sister into a hug and smiled when her gesture was returned. Lightning had changed a lot since Fang and Vanille came into their lives and for that she was forever grateful. Lightning would never truly cease to exist – she was too much a part of their lives now – but she finally got _Claire _back.

* * *

Lightning stirred when the beam of sunlight finally made its way to her eyes. Lifting her covers over her head, Lightning rolled to the side only to come face to face with a grinning Pulsian. Fang snickered when Lightning gave an uncharacteristic yelp.

"Fang! When did you get back?" Lightning was pleasantly surprised. She wasn't expecting Fang until late that afternoon.

"Last night. It was really late, I didn't want to wake you. Did ya miss me?" Lightning placed her hand on Fang's and led it up to her face. Her silence was enough of an answer for Fang. With a grunt, Fang leaned over the bed and reached for the notebook she had placed on Lightning's bedside table.

"This is for you." Fang placed the book in Lightning's hands. "Back in Oerba, all the good stories were passed on verbally so all the books are filled with boring stuff. Figured if you had something more interesting to read, you'd learn a lot faster so I wrote this for ya, Light."

Fang had a great way with words but her naturally flippant disposition made it hard for her to get her feelings across. Though Fang was sure Lightning knew how much she loved her, Fang knew some things were _not_ better left unsaid and used the book as a way to share her feelings without having to embarrass herself. Besides, she was a tease, not a love struck teen stuttering and tripping over words, however she found it hard not to be the latter around Lightning and would often cover it up with excessive teasing. Lightning flipped through the book. It was filled from cover to cover with Fang's handwriting. Fang must have been writing in it every day if she managed to finish it in mere weeks.

"Fang this is… it's lovely. Thank you." Fang could count the number of times she'd seen Lightning tear up on one hand and still have plenty of fingers leftover. She didn't know if she should be touched or scared but her fears left her when she felt Lightning's arms wrap around her neck and pulled her down into a kiss. Fang felt Lightning's walls crumble into ashes as all the feelings she had poured into the book was reciprocated by Lightning through their kiss alone. They were vulnerable in each other's affectionate embrace but their love was pure and evident. Lightning broke their kiss after a minute and smiled at the dazed look on her girlfriend's face. She took as much pride in rendering Fang speechless as the other woman did in making her walls crumble. Fang took her place on the bed beside Lightning and caught up on some well-deserved sleep as the other woman opened the book and started to read.

_To my ray of sunshine (get it? Sunshine? Hah!)…_

The book recalled their adventure as l'Cie, every single little moment they've spent together since Fang woke from her crystal sleep and how she felt each second they were together or apart. Lightning read about herself through Fang's eyes. It was sweet, really. They didn't have a verbal relationship where they would share everything through words. They knew each other well enough not to and in all honesty, Lightning knew she was taciturn, reserved and uncomfortable with verbal affection so she never once blamed Fang for doing any less. She couldn't think of anything Fang could have given her that would be anywhere near as thoughtful. Lightning ran her fingers through Fang's wild mane while the Pulsian slept as she finished the last chapter. Fang was right. All she had needed was something interesting to read to help her learning along. It was as if the moment Lightning cracked open the book, she had been gifted with the same language Gran Pulse natives were given by Pulse so many years ago. Reading had never been so easy and Lightning found new respect for the ancient language as her mind danced with each character, word and sentence. Never had she read something so _deep_ and _meaningful_ before. She was just about to read the last sentence of the book when Fang's voice rang through the quiet bedroom, finishing it for her.

_From Fang, with Love._

* * *

**AN: My best friend really doesn't like to read but its mostly because there's nothing that interests her so I'm currently working on putting a mini collection of stories for her to read. It's a four year project because I'm hoping to give it to her as a graduation present so that's why this prompt fill headed in a more serious direction than what I was originally going for.**


	2. Crazy, Stupid, Love

**3-in-1 based on prompts 50, 74 and 79.**

* * *

Fang glared at the bar owner from across the room. Lebreau was a close friend and the woman was a notorious flirt, a quality Fang very much liked in her, but tonight Fang wasn't having any of it. After being kindly offered a job as a bartender – and bouncer if need be – by Lebreau upon waking up from crystal stasis months prior, she was also offered residence with an older Farron. Lightning had spent half a decade rebuilding Oerba from scratch with only the hope of her friends' return to guide her out of bed every morning. This warmed Fang's heart because somehow, sometime during their l'Cie journey, Lightning had found her way into Fang's thoughts, then her dreams during crystal sleep and finally her heart, whether the stoic soldier was aware of it or not. Said woman was currently sitting behind a booth chatting with an overly friendly Lebreau. _More like being a victim of that lecher's debauchery_ thought Fang. Lebreau's natural flirty demeanor didn't normally elicit annoyance in Fang because Lebreau flirted with just about everybody – it was part of the job. What particularly irked Fang was that the pink-haired soldier seemed to be _enjoying_ Lebreau's company and even reciprocating the flirty notions. Fang glared even harder. It took her weeks to get the former Sergeant-Stick-Up-The-Ass to even speak to her on friendly terms but apparently all a bimbo bartender needed to do was wink and the soldier would fold like a paper bag.

"Excuse me! Hellooo, miss?" Fang put her daydream about spearing Lebreau on hold and turned to the customer who had been trying to get her attention for Etro knows how long. The man was about to comment on the poor service but quickly reconsidered when he saw the scowl on her face. Fang proceeded to mix the man's drink, her attention flickering over to her friends – they're practically _fornicators_! – every once in a while. Fang sighed. All that really mattered to her in the end was Lightning's happiness. If Lightning was happy with Lebreau, Fang would have to hold off spearing the woman.

Lebreau mentally patted herself on the back. The looks Fang had been sending her way for the past half hour since Lightning had walked into her bar were deadly enough that Lebreau could practically _feel_ herself being skewered with Kain's Lance. Lebreau knew that Lightning ended her shift early on days when Fang was working to stop by the bar so they could leave together, even if the soldier denied it. She also knew that Lightning had been the very definition of _miserable_ during the five years Fang wasn't around and that Lightning would stare at the Pulsian woman whenever she thought no one was looking. Honestly, the sexual tension between the two was too painful for Lebreau to ignore so she took it upon herself to play matchmaker. Fang wasn't going to act upon her feelings for Lightning unless Lightning initiated it – which was highly unlikely – and Lightning wasn't going to admit her interest in Fang unless Fang made the first move. Lebreau's solution? _Flirt with Lightning_. Lebreau sensed another stab from Fang's dagger-eyes – this time a little too further south for Lebreau's liking – and decided to finish off her self-appointed mission.

Lightning sat slightly shocked as she recovered from the kiss Lebreau had unexpectedly planted on her cheek, when the sound of shattering glass caught her attention. She turned to see Fang holding her left hand in the other and cursing profusely under her breath as blood ran down her arm. Without hesitation, Lightning ran to the woman behind the bar.

"Fang! Are you alright?" Lightning carefully pushed aside the remnants of the broken shot class and unclenched Fang's hand. She picked out the smaller shards and was about to wrap a clean towel around the wound when she noticed how badly Fang was shaking. She knew the woman had definitely been through worse and had an inhuman pain index so to see Fang _shaking _unnerved Lightning.

"Does it really hurt that bad?" Lightning flinched when Fang snatched her hand back. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she noticed the murderous expression on Fang's face. Fang wrapped her injured hand in a towel and glared at Lightning.

"What do you think, _Lightning_? LEBREAU, I'M LEAVING EARLY TONIGHT!" Fang turned and marched out the door once she heard Lebreau's muffled approval, ignoring Lightning's following footsteps. The non-use of her nicknames from Fang unnerved Lightning.

"Where are you going, Fang? My car's right here." Lightning watched as Fang kept walking.

"I noticed. I don't need your help, Light. I never asked you to drive me." Fang said without looking back. Lightning was getting irritated with Fang's attitude. Fang never had issues with being picked up the past several months so why now? Something was definitely bothering the woman but Lightning figured whatever it was, Fang could handle it on her own. Lightning had only ever seen an angry Fang once and that was during their fight with Orphan years prior but she had been too busy handling her own to register just how _scary_ Fang had been. A wave of guilt washed over her as she realized how scared Serah must have felt during their darker days. For now, she would just have to wait until whatever this was passed… and maybe give Vanille a call just to be safe.

"Its fine if you want to walk but the house isn't that way, Fang."

Lightning huffed and got in her car when Fang ignored her and slammed the door hard enough for Fang to hear. _What is her problem?!_

Fang saw red until she was a block away from Lebreau's bar. She knew didn't have a right to be angry – Lightning could flirt and do basically anything she wanted and Fang wouldn't even have the right to complain but her feelings weren't hers to control. She also felt guilty for snapping at Lightning. The stoic soldier had shown genuine worry for her and in return, she verbally assaulted her. Fang would apologize, but not tonight. She couldn't guarantee she wouldn't get angry again.

Fang hadn't realized how much her hand actually hurt. The sharp stinging pain in her hand had dulled, but it still hurt. When Lightning asked her if it hurt that badly, Fang's answer was referring more to her feelings. Sure, her hand hurt too but she would gladly have her hand hurt for the rest of her life if it meant her heartache would go away.

* * *

The walk to Serah's house was short. Vanille opened the door with a scowl before Fang could raise her hand to knock.

"How did you – "

"Light called." Vanille took Fang's uninjured hand and led her to the living room where Serah and Snow were watching a movie. Snow looked up and gave Fang an idiotic grin in greeting as Serah disentangled herself from her husband to walk over and give Fang a hug. Fang returned the gesture with her good arm as Vanille worked on cleaning and bandaging her injured one. Fang smiled sadly. _At least _one_ Farron wants to hug me_.

"So, Light called? What did she say?" Vanille looked up from her stitching and shrugged.

"I dunno. Serah picked up." Fang raised an eyebrow. It seemed Lightning wasn't the only one she owed an apology. Vanille always became irritated whenever Fang got hurt, and given her adoptive sister's troubling disposition, it was quite often that Vanille would find herself playing doctor.

"Light just said you accidentally broke a glass at work and wanted to walk here. She sounded a bit angry though. Here, drink this Fang. It has vitamin K and will help stop the bleeding." Serah handed Fang a cup of green tea which Fang took gratefully. All the yelling had made her parched.

"Honestly, Fang." Vanille sighed and shook her head without meeting Fang's eyes. "Okay, done."

"Sorry 'Nille, and I guess you too Serah… it's my fault Light's angry. Hey, is it okay if I stay the night? I don't think going back to your sister tonight is a good idea." Fang grinned sheepishly.

"You're always welcome to; this is Vanille's house now too you know. I'm going to call Claire and see if she's okay."

Fang muttered her thanks as Vanille dragged her off to her room, hoping she would survive the endless list of questions her adoptive sister had waiting for her.

* * *

Lightning hung up her phone. It took a lot to convince Serah that her 'argument' with Fang was nothing serious. Though she was still fuming from what had occurred, Lightning was relieved that Fang had a place to stay for the night. Vanille had no trouble making friends but Fang hadn't even made a single acquaintance. Ever since her Pulsian friend woke from her crystal sleep, Lightning had noticed the difference in the woman's attitude. Fang used to be teasing and cheerful but recently, Fang just seemed angry and… _sad_. Lightning considered them at least friends and hoped that Fang would share whatever was bothering her but with each passing day, Fang closed up a bit more. It reminded her of how she used to be with Serah and it was sad to see it happen to Fang.

Lightning sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had come to terms with her attraction for Fang while said woman was still in crystal sleep. The day the Guardian Corps showed up on her door with the two Pulsians was the happiest day of her life. Things were great living with Fang for a few weeks but then Fang's attitude around the house started to change. The spear wielder seemed _unhappy_ living in close proximity to her and it only got worse after she asked Fang if she would rather live with Serah and Vanille instead. Fang took it the wrong way and thought Lightning was kicking her out. Fang had never been so hurt. The downtrodden woman moped for days and recovered only when Lightning showed up at the bar one night and drove her home from work. Fang was touched that the no-nonsense workaholic Commander left her shift early to spend time with her. From then, their unstable friendship had built into a healthier one but what had occurred that night only deepened Lightning's fear of losing Fang. She only wished she knew what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Fang happily walked up her driveway with her latest investment in hand. She had talked with Vanille late into the night about her unrequited love for Lightning and how she refused to make a move until Lightning showed any sign of being interested. As stoic as the soldier was, Fang bet she would turn to a pile of bones before she got a peep out of Lightning. Vanille had called her a _kicked puppy_ and that was when she got the brilliant idea. Everyone was too busy with their jobs to pay any attention to her and it was painful just sitting and watching Lightning busy herself around the house. What made it worse was that every move Lightning made would send Fang's libido higher than crystal Cocoon and with it, her frustration, sadness and anger. She needed something to occupy herself at home, something she could redirect her love to without feeling like she was committing an act of betrayal.

Lightning picked up her newspaper and read, pretending her mind was not elsewhere before she heard Fang enter the abode.

"Hey, Light. Enjoying your morning coffee?" Fang sat down across from her at the table. Lightning finished her sip and placed her cup on the table, acknowledging Fang's presence with a nod before continuing to 'read' her newspaper. She was certain if her heart beat any louder, Fang would be able to hear it from outside. Lightning didn't mean to be so curt but she didn't know what else to say. A part of her was scared that anything she said would set Fang off in another one of her tantrums.

Fang's smile faltered and she felt a stab of pain at Lightning's response but quickly recovered as she reminded herself how Lightning deserved to be mad – no, _pissed_ – considering how she was treated the night before. Lightning didn't take any crap from anybody except Serah and Vanille, which made Fang feel even guiltier for being let off the hook so easily.

"Light, I'm so sorry about yesterday –"

"It's fine, Fang. Wasn't the first time" Lightning inwardly cringed at how harsh that sounded. _I really need to work on my people skills_. She folded when she saw the fake cheerful demeanor vanish entirely.

"No, you're right, Light." Fang dropped the happy act entirely. If she wanted to show Lightning how truly sorry she was, wearing a mask wasn't the best way to go. "I know I've been acting real crummy lately, but I've just been unhappy. I'm going to change, Light. I won't hurt Vanille anymore… I won't hurt _you_ anymore." Lightning felt her heart melt at how genuine Fang sounded.

"I know what's making me unhappy and I can work around it, I promise." _I can work around you, Light_.

"Fang, if you even consider me as a friend you'll tell me these things. If you're unhappy just say so. I can help you."

"Thanks Light, but I don't think gunning someone down every time I'm feeling a little unhappy will help much. If it was that easy, Kain's Lance wouldn't be all shiny and spotless." Fang chuckled. She was touched that Lightning was reaching out to her.

"So it's a some_one_ and not a some_thing_ that's been bothering you? Who is it?" Lightning's hand twitched as she reached for her coffee mug, thinking of her gunblade upstairs. Fang mentally face palmed at her slip up.

"It's no big deal, Light." _Can't have you stabbing yourself Sunshine._

"Besides, I've already got someone to help me." Fang felt now was a good time to introduce Lightning to her new friend.

Lightning's eyebrow hitched. What did Fang need help with that she couldn't possible do on her own and who was this privileged person? Lightning suppressed her jealousy and gave Fang an even look.

"Who?" Fang grinned at the jealous undertone in the Commander's voice.

"He's in the living room. I can introduce you to him if you want." Fang tried to keep her laugh from escaping. Lightning set down her paper and set off towards the living room.

It was a good thing she didn't have the coffee with her, otherwise it would have surely ended up on the floor.

"Fang, you _didn't_!" Lightning's jaw dropped once she caught sight of the behemoth pup making quick work of her couch cushion.

"Yes I did, Sunshine. Poor guy was all alone when the shelter took him in."

"Fang you can't adopt a behemoth! They're too big to be domestic pets! What was wrong with a… a _hamster?!_"

"Those things are useless and no fun at all. They just eat and sleep all day. Come on, Light. Can't we keep him? His parents are gone and he has no one to take care of him." Fang pouted.

"_Fang_. Behemoths eat and sleep too, the only difference is that hamsters eat vegetables and behemoths eat… well, _US_! And you do realize that you've killed more behemoths than I've had hot meals, two of which were probably his parents!" Lightning said incredulously.

Fang pouted even harder and looked at Lightning with pleading eyes.

"Gah. Fine, keep him but he's your responsibility! One incident and he's out." Lightning folded her arms and turned to glare at the small behemoth pup lounging on her couch. _It's actually kind of cute…_

"Thanks, Light!" Fang gave her friend a hug and joined her new pet on the couch.

"So what's its name?"

"_His_ name," Fang corrected. Lightning rolled her eyes. "And I haven't thought of a name yet. I was thinking Bahamut."

"He's not your eidolon, Fang."

"Okay, fine. Uhm, how about Bahamut Junior?"

"That's a really long and tedious thing to have to say every time you call him."

"Then I'll shorten it to BJ… nevermind, bad idea." Fang laughed as Lightning blushed. "You name him, Light."

"Okay… how about Ventus?"

"Sounds good, I like it. You like it boy?" Fang chuckled as the pup proceeded to lick her face. "Then it's settled. Ventus!"

Lightning rubbed her temples. _What just happened?_

* * *

Fang's only had Ventus for two weeks and Lightning was already driven half way up the wall. She was not particularly _jealous_ per say, but the amount of attention Fang gave the thing was unnecessary and absolute overkill. Sure, the Pulsian kept her promise and was a lot happier than Lightning's ever seen her but she might as well have been invisible with Ventus around. She knew she wasn't the friendliest person on Gran Pulse but a _behemoth_ couldn't possibly be friendlier than her, could it?

"What's so great about you, anyway?" Lightning glared at the sleeping behemoth in its bed from her seat on the couch. Fang was out buying lunch and didn't have the heart to wake her beloved pet. Lightning scowled. _Damn woman didn't have an issue waking _me_ now did she?_

It hadn't gotten any larger, which was a good thing. If it got too big to fit through the door, Fang would have a pretty good excuse to keep him and shooting the woman's pet and hacking it to pieces with her gunblade would in no way make for good dinner conversation.

"Look at you, all smug and cozy in _my_ house. She'll get tired of you eventually you know. She got sick of me after three or so weeks. You've only been here for two, so don't worry your time will come. First, things go all fine and dandy but of course you know how that feels. Then, your very presence will make her sad… or angry… or sad _and_ angry. Are behemoths even capable of love? Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway since she'll never love you back." Lightning wasn't sure if that last part was more advice for the behemoth or for herself.

"She cuts her hand and I try to help her but she _snaps_ at me. When you lick her silly paper cut, she_ hugs_ you and calls you the sweetest thing on the Pulse. Am I the only one that sees something wrong with being lower on the friendship scale than a _behemoth_ for Etro's sake? If all she wanted was hugs and kisses, she could have just asked! I'm not overly friendly, but that doesn't mean a hug wouldn't be nice from time to time. Am I not huggable enough for her, is that it?" Lightning sighed heavily. _This is it. I've finally snapped. There is a behemoth sleeping on my living room floor and instead of killing it, I'm _talking_ to it._

"Sunshine, if all you wanted was a hug you could have just asked."

"Fang! How long have you been standing there?! And when did you come in?" Lightning turned in her seat and scowled at the grinning woman standing behind her as her mind desperately tried to come up with ideas for beating the living memories out of a person without permanently damaging the friendship.

"I took the shortcut and came in through the backyard."

"I told you to stop hopping our neighbours' fences! And don't change the subject, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that Sunshine needs a hug. C'mere!" Fang spread her arms and motioned for Lightning to come closer.

"No."

"C'mooon, Light. You know you want to…" Fang teased in a sing song voice.

"No."

"Fine, then. If you won't come to me I'll just have to come to you." Fang closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around Lightning from behind the couch. Lightning tried to wrestle out of Fang's grip but their positioning made her moves unmaneuverable and she soon found herself on her back on the couch with Fang on top of her, arms on either side of her head. Her head was spinning, partly from the scuffle but it was mostly the hug that sent her reeling.

"By the way Light, I love you too."

Lightning's lips parted in surprise and Fang swooped in for a kiss. It felt so _perfect_ and right, kissing Fang. Lightning hadn't felt such a high since her amateur days in the GC when she accidentally dropped a bag of cocaine and it exploded in her face. Their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance and Fang won just as soon as it started, but Lightning didn't mind.

Fang couldn't think of a time when she was happier. Not when she reunited with Vanille on the Palamecia and not when she woke from crystal sleep to find out the other former l'Cie were still alive. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke their kiss and gasped for air.

"The moment I met you in Palumpolum, I knew I had to follow you." Fang said quietly, referring to the time Lightning left Hope with Snow and ran off.

"After Bahamut showed up, after what you said to me, I knew you were the one. I've loved you for years, Light. I dreamt about you every day in stasis. I was so happy when you invited me to live with you. I thought I could live with you and love from the shadows but it was too hard, being in such close proximity but not being able to make a single move. When I saw Lebreau kiss you that night, I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry." Lightning reached up and caressed Fang's face with her hand.

"You did a pretty good job of hiding it. I didn't think you were interested, so I left you alone. I was really glad you went after me back then, Fang. It was nice, having someone who understood why I had to fight as hard as I did. I didn't realize how much you meant to me until I woke from crystal and you weren't there, but I realize it now. I love you, Fang."

Fang's eyes uncharacteristically watered upon hearing those words.

"Love you too, Sunshine. Now how about lunch? I'm dying for some strawberries."

* * *

Lebreau bounced and clapped her hands in glee when Fang and Lightning entered her bar, hand in hand.

"No need to thank me, ladies! Dr. 'Breau is a generous love fairy." Lebreau winked.

Lightning grinned as Fang stepped aside to reveal a gorgonopsid-sized behemoth on a leash.

"Lebreau, meet Ventus."

* * *

**AN: Ventus is latin for 'wind' which seemed appropriate since Fang's special move is the Highwind. I'm barely satisfied with how this story turned out since the prompt was pre-FLight and I'm used to writing established FLight so forgive me if they seem OOC.**


	3. Front Cover

**AN: Fill for prompt #58 dedicated to Raziel12 who never fails to make me laugh like an idiot every time I read Ordinary Heroes. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Kain's Lance was the very epitome of elegance and beauty but that did nothing at all to take away its deadly edge in battle. Such a fine weapon was only deserving of a true warrior and true warriors take care of their weapons. Fang sat back and admired her work. She had recently upgraded her lance with the latest components developed exclusively for her by the Guardian Corps and had a chance to test out her weapon the day before. Like always, Kain's Lance didn't fail her.

"There, all shiny and clean."

Fang ran her hand along the smooth red shaft and smiled. She remembered the day the Yun elder brought her to the clan armory and told her she could choose anything to her liking. It was one of the happiest moments of her life, topped only by the day she befriended Vanille and of course the day she met her girlfriend. Fang's smile turned into a fully fledged grin as she reminisced about Lightning. Life was so simple before she met Lightning but she would rather go to hell and back than have her life go back to the way it was. _Ah, Claire… my dear sweet Claire._

"Fang, get in here!" Lightning's voice sounded through the large house and pulled Fang from her reverie.

The Pulsian warrior flinched and dropped her lance. She quickly looked around in case someone witnessed the embarrassing act. _Guess I spoke too soon. _After recomposing herself, Fang set Kain's Lance aside and rushed to the kitchen.

Lightning shoved her chair back from her dining table causing her coffee to spill. The magazine she had been reading was shaking dangerously in her clenched fist. She never liked magazines and preferred to read newspaper and books instead. Magazines were always full of useless gossip and were a waste of time so she never bought or read any but this particular one had been on her porch with her daily newspaper. Judging from the content of the magazine, it seemed that whoever had left it on the soldier's porch was either trying to provoke her or simply bring the matter to her attention.

"Animals!"

Fang skidded as she stopped at the kitchen doorway, her grip tightening on Kain's Lance. Lightning's scream had sent her into a mad dash through the house with barely enough time to dress.

"You are not going to _believe_ – why are you naked?" Lightning blinked at the disheveled spear-wielding Pulsian wearing nothing but underwear – _very sexy underwear_ – and an untied bathrobe. _Almost naked and she still looks ready for battle…_

"I just got out of the shower and was polishing Kain's Lance until you started screaming bloody murder… what's up Light?"

Fang leaned against the doorframe suggestively and sneered when Lightning stammered at her half naked body. Unable to speak coherently with Fang flaunting around in her bathrobe, Lightning tossed the crumpled magazine in her hand at Fang. The huntress reached up and snatched the magazine out of the air easily without breaking her pose against the doorframe and chuckled as Lightning rolled her eyes.

Fang gave her girlfriend a wink before turning her attention to the magazine. Her eyes widened as her mind tried to grasp the sheer ridiculousness of the concept. She finally understood Lightning's distress. In her hand was a quarter inch thick magazine titled _l'Cie Monthly_. The front cover featured a close up of Fang and Lightning which Fang did not remember ever posing for, and promises of exclusive pictures, interviews and juicy gossip on the inside.

"Damn Cocoonians really have no respect for privacy… do people actually find this crap interesting?"

"See? This is absurd!"

Lightning rubbed her temples in agitation. Soon after the former Cocoonians had settled for life in Gran Pulse and cities were successfully established, the heroes' fame began to rise and they were viewed as celebrities. Lightning's agitation did little to calm the matter – in fact, it seemed to have made matters worse. Apparently, _Commander Farron Snaps and Hits Journalist _made a much more interesting story than _Hero Snow Seen Eating At Restaurant._ Things died down after a few months but when Fang and Vanille woke up, the interest in the former l'Cie started up again. With the awakening of the Pulsian heroes, along came the rekindling of old loves and friendships. The tabloids and magazines went absolutely crazy. Sazh had to take his plane and fly his son to Etro knows where to escape the mobs and didn't come back for weeks.

Lightning had gotten used to an article here and there but a whole magazine company dedicated to just a few people was ridiculous.

"It's probably just a hype. They'll get bored of us eventually, Light."

"Fang have you seen what they write about? There was a four page article on what Serah and Snow ordered for dinner at the steakhouse! This can literally go on forever. No one is going to take me seriously anymore if I'm more of a celebrity than a soldier. Even Amodar is cracking jokes at me."

"Light, everyone takes you seriously. You earned your Commander status by kicking ass and working yours off, not because of your front cover looks, though I suppose maybe it could've helped a little."

Lightning gave Fang an even look.

Fang shrugged. "What? In a world as ignorant as this one, looks play a huge part no matter how much we deny it."

"Whatever."

"Whoa, Light! We're in this thing!" Fang waved the magazine excitedly.

"Yes, I _know_ we're in it Fang, we're _all _in it."

"I meant there's an article about us!"

"There's an article about everyone!"

"I meant _us_! Like you and me? Together? Forever? That kinda _us_?"

"Oh… what does it say?"

Lightning sat down and braced herself for the impending frustration that was disguised as the press. She barely made it past the front cover before screaming for Fang and so didn't know the exact contents of the issue.

"Hah! Apparently 85% of the voters said I'm on top!" Fang lifted the magazine high above her head when Lightning ran over and made a grab for it.

"What? You are not! Well… not always." Lightning gave up and sat back down in her chair, burying her face in her arms. Fang kept reading.

"Oh, there's a whole list of shipping names for us!"

Fang took a minute to scan the page with her eyes.

"Hmm… Flight, Fangrai and Flaire sound pretty nice but Clang and Lang? Really?"

Fang continued to flip through the issue though she wasn't sure Lightning was listening anymore. The soldier was too busy trying to permanently fuse her face with the table.

"Wow, they even casted a poll about favourite pairings. Look at all these pairings! There's you and I, Serah and Snow, You and Hope, You and Vanille, Vanille and I, You, me _and_ Vanille, Vanille and Hope, Serah and Vanille, Serah and I, You and Snow –"

"Stop! Me and _Snow?!_"

"Relax, Light they even put me with him. I'm surprised they didn't pair little Dajh with one of us and besides, that pairing's not even popular.

"What's popular then?" Lightning immediately regretted asking.

Fang raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend and chuckled.

"One hug! I give him one hug! You hugged Vanille, I don't see anyone holding that over your head."

"Oh believe me, there are enough Fanille shippers out there to repopulate Gran Pulse. Quite the incestuous bunch you Cocoonians are… we're still not as popular as Lope though."

"What in the _hell_ is a _Lope_?! Do they actually call us that?!"

Fang bellowed at Lightning's flustered look.

"No, I just made it up. You two don't really have a ship name."

"How can you even find this funny?" Lightning abandoned her seat at the table and opted for the couch. Fang followed her girlfriend into the living room and sat down beside her.

"Relax Light, everyone knows what's written in these aren't true and it's not like they're going to stop burying their nose up your ass just because you don't like it."

"I guess… it's still very frustrating though."

The huntress lifted an arm in invitation and Lightning leaned into the one armed embrace. Lightning felt her hair rising on the back of her neck when Fang leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I know what'll get your mind off it, Sunshine."

"Hmm? And what's tha– _Eep!_"

Lightning yelped when Fang rolled them over so that she was sitting on top and straddling Lightning's hips.

"How about we have a little _clang-a-lang_ time if you know what I mean." Fang waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Lightning laughed at the ridiculous expression on her girlfriend's face.

Lightning reached up and caressed Fang's cheek with her hand.

"Only if you promise to _never_ say that again."

"Promise. Now get ready for takeoff Sunshine because you're in for a flight."

* * *

**AN: It really gets on my nerves when I try and look up FLight but all I get is airplanes. I was writing down all the ship names I could come up with using "Fang", "Lightning" and "Claire" and stopped after _Clang_ and _Lang_ because it just showed how out of ideas I was... Also, I'm not too sure what the ship names for other couples are but as far as I'm concerned Lightning and Hope don't have one so my present to you LightxHope shippers out there! Lope... haha sorry it's not a very good one.**


	4. Yuns Don't Get Sick

**AN: Based off of prompt #64. This chapter is extremely fluffy and short and my creativity has hit rock bottom because of exams :( Sorry if this chapter isn't up to your standards but I needed to take a break from studying and this was all I could do.**

* * *

Vanille has had more than her fair share of dealing with stubborn patients as a traditional healer in the bustling city of New Oerba, but never has she been faced with one as stubborn as her sister. She had received a call from Lightning during her lunch break and immediately rushed over – for Commander Farron to take a day off work, it had to be serious. She rolled her eyes and fought the urge to strangle only other living Pulsian on Gran Pulse.

"Fang, you're sweating like a Dire Flan... you're obviously –"

"I am not _sick_, Vanille. Oerba Yun Fang _never_ gets sick!" The Pulsian huntress glared from under the hood of her winter jacket and layers of comforters. "I'm just a teensy bit cold, now if y'all could stop overreacting, that'd be great."

Vanille raised her hands in defeat and turned her attention to the pink haired soldier leaning against the doorframe, watching the exchange in amusement. Lightning gave Vanille a look that said _I told you so_ and fought the urge to laugh as the shorter woman stomped out of the room in frustration, mumbling something about a _stubborn big head_ under her breath. Lightning turned her attention back to her girlfriend, who had just emptied the box of tissues and had started using her sleeves instead.

"You told me to prove it and I did, so unless you question Vanille's abilities as a healer then I'd say you're _sick_ Fang."

"But Oerba Yun Fang never –" She paused in her bold claim when Lightning's hand met her forehead. It felt cold. Deep down – _really_ deep down – Fang knew she had caught a terrible cold. She had left for a short overnight expedition as a favour for some research students who wanted to experience the field, but had been too stubborn to take the sweater Lightning had insisted she brought with her. She was born, raised and lived on Gran Pulse her whole life and knew its weather patterns like the back of her hand so no fancy weather balloon was better than her at predicting it, but the sudden storm that took the skies during her trip had proven otherwise. When she returned, she was greeted by a very smug soldier wearing the warm sweater she had turned down the night before.

Fang leaned away from the touch. No common cold was going to take down a Yun but she would never forgive herself if Lightning became ill because of her.

"Light, no you'll get sick too." She smiled sheepishly when she realized what she had just inadvertently admitted.

Other than the victorious twinkle in Lightning's eyes that disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, the pinkette gave no indication that she heard Fang. She helped Fang out of her winter jacket and tossed it aside.

"You'll only get colder if you stay in that. I'll be right back." Lightning turned and left the room.

Fang sat in silence as she heard rummaging throughout the house. A few minutes later, Lightning returned with a new box of tissues and a hot cup of tea which Fang took gratefully. Her shivering stopped almost instantly.

Lightning picked up the endless amounts of tissues off their floor and bed as Fang tore open the new box.

"You know there's a garbage right?" Lightning held up a used tissue and wrinkled her face.

Fang shrugged. "Sorry, love." Fang grabbed the offending object and groaned as she climbed out of bed, limped to the garbage pail across the room and back into bed again. Lightning rolled her eyes and moved the pail within the huntress' reach.

"Get some sleep, I'll be back with lunch in a bit." Lightning turned to leave when Fang caught her hand.

"Sorry you had to miss work, love…" Fang whispered guiltily on the verge of sleep.

"Family should always come before work, you taught me that remember?" Lightning said softly.

Fang beamed and breathed an incoherent reply as sleep took over her.

"You can be a real stubborn woman you know that? But that's what I love about you." Lightning pressed her lips against the Pulsian's forehead, feeling the fever on her lips, and fixed the blanket that was sloppily draped over her girlfriend's body. With one last glance at the sleeping huntress, Lightning left the room.

Fang woke to a terrible burning feeling against her back. She sat up and groaned as she realized how sore her body was and how damp her clothes were. She had sweat enough to drown Sulyya Springs, her migraine had transformed into a full blown headache and though she couldn't breathe through her nose, she didn't have a doubt there was stuff coming out of it.

_Dear sweet Etro this is uncomfortable…_

She was just in the middle of emptying her second tissue box when Lightning walked in with a tray of food.

"You're up…" Lightning hurried over and tested Fang's temperature again, seemingly unbothered by how sweaty she was. "Vanille stopped by to drop off some medicine, here." She grabbed the small bowl off the tray and noticed that Fang had disappeared to the other side of the bed.

"I am _not_ drinking that" Fang eyed the drink resentfully. "It tastes terrible."

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "How would you know? I thought you'd never been sick before."

"Correct, but who do you think Vanille tested her little potions on?" Fang shuddered at the memories. Some of the drinks made her more sick than the actual diseases it was meant to cure.

Lightning sighed and set the bowl back onto the tray.

"It's okay Fang, it's probably no good anyway. Vanille had to hurry back to the clinic so I made it myself." Before Lightning could finish her sentence, Fang had already snatched the drink off the tray. She smiled internally. _Oh Fang, you're too easy_.

Fang eyed the drink with disgust before swallowing it with as few gulps as possible. She gave Lightning yet another grateful look as the soldier replaced the empty bowl with a glass of water to rid her of the horrible aftertaste.

"I made you soup if you're hungry."

Fang eyed the clock. She had been asleep for just over four hours and missed breakfast and lunch.

"Yes please." Only an idiot would pass up Lightning Farron's cooking. The woman was as amazing in the kitchen as she was on the battlefield and Fang loved how she got to experience both on a daily basis.

"What are you doing, love?" Fang eyed the spoonful of soup held in front of her in confusion.

"I'm feeding you, now open up." Lightning scowled as Fang doubled and laughed herself into a coughing frenzy. "What's so funny?"

"If someone told me seven years ago that _the_ Lightning Farron would one day be feeding me soup in bed, I would've declared them mental." She grinned before accepting the spoonful of soup. Lightning shrugged and Fang could see the faint blush threatening to darken but the soldier didn't stop offering the soup until it was finished.

Fang felt a wave of sadness wash over her when Lightning left to put away the dishes but was surprised when Lightning came back with a few movies and some board games in hand.

"What are you doing now, Light?"

"I thought you'd be bored lying in bed all day so maybe we could watch a movie or play a game." Lightning shrugged and started a random movie Serah had left at their place.

Fang grinned and she wished she could lean in and kiss the soldier silly.

"I appreciate it love but you're gonna get sick if you stick around."

Lightning ignored the comment and snaked her way into their bed, making no attempt to keep her distance.

"Thanks for your concern, but Lightning Farron never gets sick."


	5. Lightning Take The Wheel

**Fill for prompt #142. It's been a while because I'm lazy but then Suziegon motivated me ;D**

* * *

She could feel the cool familiar hands run gently down her backside as she fought the urge to shiver. It was Fang's preferred method of waking her up most mornings, and usually she didn't complain. Today however, was not a normal day. Lightning was not the type to show fear. Many believed she was incapable of _feeling_ fear and although that rumour was spread by none other than Serah and Vanille – with more than a smidget of help from Lebreau – it was a common belief within the family that their beloved Commander did in fact have one single fear; _Fang_.

Lightning could feel the burn in her cheeks as Fang continued to trace patterns on her bare skin in the darkened room. It was unlike the huntress to be awake before noon, but there she was; very much awake and using Lightning's body as a personal sketchpad. If anyone could see the pitiful state she was in she would surely be the laughingstock of the entire town. The great Commander Lightning Farron of New Oerba's Guardian Corps, Leader of l'Cie, Saviour of the people, Hero of the lands – and all the other titular nonsense bestowed upon her – was playing dead. Thankfully, her bare back was to the equally bare Pulsian because, hard as Lightning tried, she couldn't keep from grimacing when Fang targeted her sensitive areas. Lightning held her breath when a scream threatened to escape her. Desperate thoughts echoed her mind as she fought to reclaim some semblance of her dignity. _I am not _playing dead;_ I am simply feinting sleep… but yes, I would actually rather be dead._

Many moons ago, amidst one of their many bouts of passion, she had accidentally agreed to teach the Oerban how to drive. The horror of the reality strengthened her pitiful resolve to ask Snow to teach Fang in her stead, but the look of excitement and winning smile her lover gave her every day had it crumbling to ash and dust. Fang's relationship with electrical appliances and Cocoonian technology was strictly fire and ice. It was so notorious that the New Oerban fire department relocated from the other end of town to the next block over from their neighbourhood just weeks after Fang moved in with Lightning. The neighbours had even invested a hefty sum in shifting their property a safe distance away from their abode after the weekly fires began. Lightning did not – and _would not_ – succumb to such levels of treachery. Fang was trying, and if supporting her lover meant burnt dinner every Friday, weekly fires, and a ridiculous insurance policy then so be it.

Lightning cracked open an eye to investigate the sudden lack of contact but let out a startled squeal when she was faced with striking emeralds just inches from her face. Fang grinned victoriously in all her bare naked glory on the floor beside Lightning's nightstand.

"I knew ya weren't sleeping, love," the huntress stated. Lightning set down the pillow she intended on using as a weapon. _On second thought…_

_Thwump_.

"Hey! What the bloody hell was that for?" Fang quickly raised her hands in time to block the second blow and yank the offending cushion out of Lightning's grip.

"For molesting me in my sleep," Lightning stated simply.

"You would have to be _asleep_ for that to be true, Light. Too excited to sleep?" Fang was referring to the driving lessons Lightning had promised – or as the latter would like to call it; their impending death sentence.

In all honesty, Lightning was the very opposite of excited; she was terrified to Etro's realm and back. She had finally found happiness in her life and ironically the source of that happiness may be responsible for her possible death later in the day. Lightning considered canceling the lessons, but the look Fang was giving her could only be rivaled by a eager and playful pup. On the other hand, it would be quite embarrassing for someone as deified as her to be bested by a windshield. Luckily for Fang, Lightning would rather face unrelenting embarrassment than break her promise. She pressed her lips against Fang's, silencing any of the Pulsian's worries, and headed to the bathroom; but not before sending a few silent prayers to the Goddess.

For once in her life Lightning was grateful for Fang's sluggish pace in the early mornings. She contemplated calling Snow – she was tough, though the man was much sturdier – but was against the idea of widowing poor Serah. _I suppose there is a way out of this – wait, NO. _Lightning frowned.

Fang had originally asked to drive a velocycle and had gone to Snow for lessons, but Lightning figured her wife would be much safer hitting high speeds encased in a steel box rather than a bike, leaving her no choice but to offer up her car. Snow reassured her that Shiva would have kept the Oerban safe, but the idea of her wife riding around town on _two women_ was just plain creepy.

She reached out and rested one hand on the hood of her car apologetically. She loved this car; it was the only gift of the ones the GC had showered her with that she actually accepted. A car was practical; a prototypic three storied battle mech was not. The model was the only one of its kind, custom built for the duties of a Commander. Its obsidian black colour didn't attract an annoying amount of attention, and the license plate that read FARRON kept away any potential car thieves.

"You ready for this, Love?" There it was; that winning smile again. It was too late for Lightning to turn back, but that didn't mean she couldn't try.

"Err, I… I can't find my keys." She gave Fang a sheepish smile and shrugged when the Pulsian returned it with a skeptical look. To Lightning's horror, the keys Fang dug out of her pocket and waved merrily in her face were identical to the ones she had "misplaced". _Right… spare keys. Damn it._

"Can we go now? Serah just called, they're already there." Of all places Vanille wanted to visit for lunch she just had to choose a restaurant all the way in New Bodhum. Lightning couldn't help but feel like the red head and Fang were conspiring against her.

The closing of the driver's side door left Lightning no room for argument. After one last nervous glance back at her home, she entered the metal coffin that used to be her car. The vehicle hummed softly when Fang turned the key in the ignition. With a grin reaching from one ear to the other, Fang excitedly reached for the gear stick and put the car in reverse.

"Did you adjust your mirrors yet?" Lightning paled when Fang chuckled nervously and returned the car to neutral to do just that. Judging by the amount of adjustment each mirror needed before Fang returned the car to its reverse gear, the woman might as well have driven to New Bodhum with a blindfold on.

Lightning cracked a small smile as Fang successfully manoeuvred their vehicle out of the spacious driveway and let out a breath of relief. That wasn't so bad; in fact, it wasn't bad at all. If Lightning hadn't known any better, she would have assumed Fang had plenty of years of driving experience. It was only when her wife put the car into first gear did all chaos broke loose.

Suddenly, the car jerked to a slamming halt and the soft hum of the engine disappeared, leaving behind a slight ringing sound Lightning was sure wasn't there before she got into the vehicle. She also didn't know exactly what the insanely high pitched shrieking noise was, but judging by the shocked look Fang was giving her, it must have come from herself.

"Fang, let go of the clutch SLOWLY as you ease down on the gas." Amidst all the excitement of finally being allowed to drive, Fang had forgotten some of the basics Lightning had taught her about operating a vehicle. She leaned over and planted a loving kiss on her wife's pale cheek.

"Sorry, Love," Fang chuckled and waved at a friendly neighbour who stopped to give her two thumbs up. After listening to Lightning ramble through the basics of _how not to kill your wife while driving_ for what felt like an eternity, she was finally allowed to try again.

The trip to New Bodhum was far from smooth. The last time Lightning had felt that incredibly dizzy was back during recruit training. The squad leader at the time – Commander Shepard – was _the_ worst driver Lightning had ever met. More than half the squad had lost consciousness during the horrific ride to their area of operations and failed to complete the mission. Lightning was one of the few to continue the test, though she did so on an empty stomach.

Lightning had a tough time deciding who the better driver of the two was. In Commander Shepard's defense, the terrain _was_ quite bumpy whereas Fang could make the most level of roads feel like driving through a crater. On the other hand, Fang had yet to make the vehicle do a back flip with the both of them inside or sink the vehicle in a body of water.

The pair was halfway to New Bodhum when Lightning decided she wasn't giving Fang enough credit. Her wife's gear shifting was sloppy, but she was a new driver; Lightning could forgive that. Aside from that; Fang obeyed every traffic rule and was an all around pleasant person to encounter on the roads – though the lack of complaints could also be attributed to people recognizing the Commander's car and not wanting to spend a night in detainment.

For the first time since she woke up that morning, Lightning felt somewhat calm. She reached for the communicator in her pocket and hit the number two on the dial pad.

"I'll call Serah and let her know we're on our way." The call connected and she waited for Serah to answer.

Suddenly, Lightning once again found her body fighting against the seatbelt desperately trying to hold her in place as the tires screeched in protest to the unexpected halt. She fought desperately for words but her mind was still reeling from the one-eighty degree turn Fang just pulled.

"That stupid, bloody cactaur came out of nowhere!" Fang grumbled. The amazingly calm Pulsian turned to her pale wife. "Light, you okay, Love?" She grimaced when the smell of burnt rubber reached her. Lightning was going to implode. She looked around nervously as she waited for an answer from her awfully silent wife. Luckily, there were no other cars on the road.

"Go." The soldier's voice was barely a whisper; even Fang had to strain her ears to make out the simple instruction. Lightning wanted to scream but she couldn't find the energy to do so. She had taught Fang everything she knew about driving and it was up to her wife to figure out the rest. She wanted to trust that Fang would get them to the restaurant safely; she really did. But any hope she had about making the rest of the trip alive went straight out the window when Fang put the gear in reverse and continued the rest of the trip to New Bodhum… backwards.

* * *

Vanille tossed Serah a questioning look as she sipped on her iced tea. The pink haired woman had received a call and was having a difficult time getting the attention of the caller. She turned the speakerphone on and set the device on the table between them.

"Just listen." Vanille leaned closer in attempt to hear the conversation on the other end amidst the loud chatter in the crowded restaurant.

_"Does it still hurt, love? I didn't mean to go so fast, I'll slow down from now on, Light."_

_Silence._

Serah's face took on the hue of a tomato and she wondered if they were listening in on something they shouldn't be. Vanille stifled a giggle and moved the communicator closer to herself, scared the other woman would hang up the device out of prudence.

_"I'm sorry for scratching your rear, okay? This dumb stick is so hard to work!"_

Serah nearly choked on her cola. Just what in the heavens was Fang doing to her older sister? On second thought, she didn't want to know. The pink haired woman reached over and snatched her communicator back from Vanille who was listening to the conversation a tad too intently.

"Hey! I was listening to that." Vanille pouted when Serah shoved the device back into her purse.

"I noticed." Vanille rolled her eyes at her friend. "Where are they? We were supposed to meet here half an hour ago!"

Vanille looked up at the clock. She felt as though she was forgetting something important. Lightning was never late; usually she and Fang would be the first to arrive whenever they made plans to get together. The red headed woman reached into her handbag for her own communicator and was about to dial her adoptive sister's number when frantic screaming from outside caught her attention. Many of the other customers had gathered at the front window and audible gasps and murmuring could be heard, even from their booth at the back. Vanille curiously left the restaurant with Serah following close behind.

The source of the screams and scurrying pedestrians immediately became obvious. In the far end of the parking lot, a familiar black car was making its way up the driveway looking as if the driver inside was alternating stomps between the gas and brake pedals. Serah and Vanille stared on in horror when they recognized Lightning's car. The sleek obsidian black paint was scratched all around the entire perimeter of the car. There was also a heavy stench of burnt rubber and a large indent on the rear bumper.

They continued to watch in silent horror as the driver miraculously aligned the car with the empty parking space directly in front of them then decide to stomp on the gas with the car in reverse. Their screams could be heard above the screeching tires as the vehicle came to a rapid halt in the space, just two feet away from where they were standing. Serah relinquished her bear hug around Vanille and readied herself to unleash her teacherly fury on her reckless older sister when the driver's side door opened and she was greeted with a pair of tanned slender legs.

"Hey kiddos! Great reversing skills, huh?" Fang grinned in greeting and ran around to hold the door open for her wife. "What'd I tell ya, Light? I told you I could get us here in one piece, you were just overreacting."

Vanille doubled over in laughter at the sight of Lightning while Serah wisely suppressed her own. The older Farron looked as though she had just wrestled a vacuum cleaner for her hair and lost. She shot Vanille and her sister an icy glare. _Not… a single word._

"Not bad for your first time driving, Fang," Serah offered with a giggle. Lightning twitched at the basketball sized dent in her car.

"It was fun, Pinky. I think I've got the hang of it now so the drive back should be a lot smoother. Did you order yet? I'm hungry." Fang weaved her way through the small crowd that had gathered and entered the restaurant.

Lightning froze and gave the younger women a horrified look. She had promised Fang a trip to the restaurant _and back_.

"Serah, can you drive me back?" Vanille chuckled and waved her finger at the older woman.

"Nuh uh uh! You made your bed, Light, now you have to lie in it."

"Vanille! I'm lucky… I'm not lying… in a coffin right now," Lightning said between grunts as she pulled on the tangles in her hair.

"Actually," Serah gave her friend a nervous laugh. "I have a meeting right after this so I can't drive you back, Vanille. You have to hitch a ride with Fang." The horrified look that twisted Vanille's friendly features was almost comical. Lightning wrapped an arm around Vanille's shoulders and pulled her into the restaurant.

"You'd better order something to eat, Vanille. We have a _long_ drive home ahead of us, but don't worry; Fang's not too terrible at driving in reverse." Vanille stopped dead in her tracks and watched in horror as Lightning continued through the restaurant, cackling maniacally.

Perhaps she should consider ordering a larger meal. She had a long walk home ahead of her.

* * *

**This would have been posted sooner but then I found out that Fang will be in Lightning Returns and just about dropped everything and read Freestylesmile's fill for prompt #162 about seven times (and counting). Check it out, it's incredible! Also, if you haven't read Raziel12's short story _The Last Huntress_, DO IT. I would have gladly paid more (Raz, I'm working on a review but I can't seem to find words to do your story justice! I'll post one soon, I promise).**


End file.
